Many times in a hospital or other care giving facility, a person is transferred from one bed or stretcher to another. Generally, the person is in a supine position. This maneuver may increase the risk that a person is undesirably handled in a manner that may cause injury. Further, more than one person may be required to transfer a person one bed or stretcher to another, thus requiring additional personnel or requiring an undesirable wait until additional personnel are available.
What is needed is a device or apparatus for moving a person in a supine position. A desirable device would permit a minimum number of people for the transfer and reduce the occurrences of inadvertent injury. The device needs to have features that allow it to be easily maneuvered in its role as a transporter yet be capable of fitting around the varied patient surfaces it will encounter as a supine lift.